This is the story of a girl
by animegafan123
Summary: Bueno que puedo decir....MI primef ficsean un poquito comprensivos por eso..Un Mimatoyeah!.. pero aun asi tiene un poquitoo tendra de taiora, takari y ta vez una que otra sorpresa....Que sucede cuando Mimi regresa a Japon despues de vivir en america....Pr


_**Notas de la autora:**_ Bueno este es mi primer fic, Dios que estoy emocionada...Por fin mi primer fic, y en honor a mi pareja favortia, pues que creen? Un mimato por supuesto yay!.. aunque tiene un poquito de taiora, y takari,y quien sabe si tal vez me decida de romper las barreras y meter un poco de ryoki por ahi...Como sea, espero que les guste, y que si algo este mal o no les guste me lo hagan saber, aunque esta un poruito feito entiendanme, mi primer fic...

* * *

**This is the story of a girl**

Nos encontramos en la bella Odaiba, uno de los tantos distritos de japon donde lo que sobra es tranqulidad; un lugar ameno en el cual se puede observar niños lugando tranquilamente; adultos hacendo lo que mejor saben hacer:trabajar; y adolescentes, muchos adolescentes que "sufren" de una vida normal...Aunque como en todos los casos, existen ciertas ecepciones, ya que no todo es como parece...

El sol apareciendo mostraba el inicio de un nuevo dia en Odaiba, tranquilo como siempre(o por lo menos lo mas tranquilo que puede estar...). Nos encontramos en un pequeño sector del distrito, en la casa de la familia Tachikawa para ser mas especifica, en donde lo que menos hay es tranqulidad, gracias a la "rebelde" de la familia

-MIMI! LEVANATE QUE NO QUIERO QUE LLEGUES TARDE A TU PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!

Gritaba en su intento de despertar a su hija la sra. Tachikawa, quien era una persona agradable y alegre a la cual siempre se la veia con una calida sonrisa en su rostro, y una palabra amistosa que ofrecer (sin embargo en esos momentos no sabia que hacer para poder levantar a su querida hija)

-MIMI! LEVANTATE TE CANCELO TUS LLAMADAS A TUS AMIGAS EN ESTADOS UNIDOS!

Al escuchar esto Mimi se levanto automaticamente, ya que lo que menos queria era perder a sus amistades, no otra vez...

-Ya voy, Ya voy, Caray que una no puede descansar ni un poco sin que se aloquen en esta casa

Se quejaba una hermosa chica de 16 años de figura esbelta y llena de curvas, capaz de derretir a cualquier hombre, cabello cafe con destellos rubios que caia cuidadosamente hasta su espalda, lasio con pequeñas ondulaciones al final, y unos ojos de color miel que ecpresaban el alma alegre y juguetona de la chica...la cual corria de un lado al otro preparandose para asistir a su primer dia de clases en Japon desde que regreso de los Estados Unidos; Asi es, habia regresado hace 5 dias a su amado Japon despues de haber pasado 5 dificiles años alejada de todo lo que amaba y le habia costado tanto esfuerzo lograr a tener, de sus amigos quienes eran my importante para ella, en especial uno... aunque tenia que aceptarlo que no todo en las Americas habia sido malo, todo lo contrario, al principio le costo mucho trabajo acostumbrarse, el lenguaje no era nada facil y para aumentar la dificultad no conocia a nadie, sin embargo al final tuvo mucha diversion en ese pais, y conocio mucha gente que la ayudo en los problemas en los que se metia, en especial su amigo Michael, quien tenia que sufrir por cada idea loca que se le venia a la mente a Mimi,y a quien en interminables ocaciones las personas lo confundian con su novio, cosa que al principio le molestaba a los dos, pero con el tiempo lo que la gente pensara ya no le importaba...No mas!.. asi es, habia cambiado durante su tiempo en ese pais extranjero, o mas bien dicho habia madurado.Ya no era la pequeña niña mimada que lloraba por cada capricho se le venia a la cabeza, no mas!. ahora era una chica independiente y libre que disfrutaba de cada segundo que la vida le ofreciera y no le asustaba correr riesgos, protegia a sus seres queridos hasta la muerte, y en el amor...Bueno algunas personas simplemente no tienen suerte en ese aspecto, era lo que ella siempre decia. No me malinterpreten, no era que ella no tuviera admiradores, ya que para alguien con su fisico era lo que mas le sobraba, el problema(si es que se lo puede llamar asi) es que ella buscaba por aquella persona "especial" para ella, y aunque el resto digera que esa idea era infantil, ella simplemente los ignoraba..Pero tenia que admitirlo, gracias a su "busqueda" habia rechazado a cuanto hombre se le atravezara en frente, y en muchas ocaciones le habia hecho sufrir como nunca...

-Hija, estas segura que no necesitas que el chofer te vaya a dejar al colegio, despues de todo para eso se le paga- preguntaba la sra Tachikawa mientras le servia el desayuno a su querida hija

-No madre, ya te dije que yo puedo caminar, el colegio no esta muy lejos que digamos, ademas asi aprovecho para poder hacer un poco de ejercicio de paso- Insistia Mimi mientras se llevaba un pedazo de comida a la boca, y es que aunque su familia tuviera mucho dinero, a ella no le importaba, ya que aprendio que el dinero no es lo mas importante en la vida, aunque algunas veces ayude...

**_MIMI:_** Bueno ma' ya termine de comer..Me voy!-mientra agarraba su mochila

**_SRA. TASHIKAWA:_** Ok mi amor cuidate, no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo, y no causes ningun problema que es lo que menos necesitamos, OK?

**_MIMI: _**YO? Causar problemas? de donde sacas esa idea loca?- lo decia con una cara de indignada, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo de angelito que no rompe un plato

**_SRA TACHIKAWA: _**Mimi?-decia mientras fruncia el ceño, en realidad no se encontraba de buen humor para poder soportar otro problema por parte de Mimi ya que aunque siempre haya sido una exelente estudiante, siempre habia tenido un pequeño problema con las normas, y por consiguiente en conducta

**_MIMI: _**Esta bien madre voy a TRATAR de no tener problemas en este colegio contenta?

**_SRA TACHIKAWA:_** Lo prometes?

**_MIMI: _**Claro mama lo que tu digas- mientras cruzaba los dedos

**_SRA TACHIKAWA: _**Ok en ese caso dame un be...-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Mimi ya habia salido de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de ella

**_SRA TACHIKAWA: -_**suspiro- Nunca cambia...

Mimi caminaba tranquilamente mientras escuchaba su tipo de musica favorita, Rock, para ser mas especifica Rock alternativo...Ella siempre recuerda que cuando era pequeña legustaba el Pop , pero al llegar a USA descubri que el rock le ayudaba a desahogarse de todos los sentimientos que tenia y en poco tiempo se convirtio en su musica favorita...Se encontraba escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas en su ipod mientras pensaba en sus amigos, a quienes no habia visto hace mucho tiempo y extrañaba como nunca. Al principio les escribia todos los dias y les llamaba muy a menudo, pero con el tiempo se fueron distanciando,hasta que practicamente no recibia ningun mensaje de parte de ellos, ni nada, por lo que ella penso que tal vez no la querian ver nunca mas, al recordar esos pensamientos una lagrima bajo por su mejilla ya que en el fondo sabia que tarde o temprano los volveria a ver, y aunque le costara admitirlo, una de las cosas que mas temia ella era el rechazo..empezo a pensar que tal vez los encontraria ese mismo dia en el colegio ya que ellos asistian al mismo colegio en el que su madre le habia inscrito, ademas que gracias al maravilloso sistema educativo de Estados Unidos, se encontraria en el mismo grado que ellos...Ella seguia caminando con este y otros muchos pensamientos en su cabeza hasta que tropezo con alguien en su camino

**_MIMI: _**Lo siento mucho- tratando de disculparse

**_CHICO: _**No tranquila no hay ningun problema-decia el chico, mientras obserbaba a Mimi, a su pequeño (tal vez demasiado pequeño) uniforme

Mimi solo sonrio al ver esa reaccion por parte del joven que tenia al frente y que en cierta forma le recordaba a alguien, al observar bien al chico reconocio que era un bombon, por asi decirlo, despues de todo su cabello era rubio y brillante y sus ojos de un color azul que pudieran provocar mil y un suspiros de parte de cualquier chica, pero no de ella.. Los dos se encontraban viendo el uno al otro sin decir una palabra, y para ser sincera ninguno de los dos queria decir alguna, ya que sentian magico el momento que estaban compartiendo, y hubieran querido que durara para siempre si no fuera por...

-MI AMOR VAYA HASTA QUE POR FIN TE ALCANCE!- la dueña de la voz era una chica de cabellos morados y un poco alborotados al miamo tiempo, aunque eso no le quitaba que tenia cierto encanto..Se abrazo, no agarro del brazo del muchacho y se le quedo viendo a Mimi con cara de pocos amigos..

Quien es ESTA?- dijo la chica poniendo un horrible enfasis en la ultima palabra

El chico por su parte no respondio a lo preguntado, aun no salia del trance en el que se encontraba, esa chica se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Sin embargo Mimi al ver la situacion en la que se encontraba en esos momentos decidio seguir con su camino antes de que ocacionara algun "problema" ahi.

**_MIMI: _**Bueno los dejo que tengo que llegar temprano a clases, ademas veo que se encuentran muy ocupados

**_Matt saliendo del trance: _**NO! espera que si quieres puedo acompañarte- el decia esto ya que "aun" no habia sentido el "estorbo" que tenia agarrado de su brazo

**_MIMI: _**No tranquilo, te veo despues, ademas no quiero que tu "novia" se ponga demasiado celosa, no vaya a ser que me termine mordiendo o algo asi- dijo con una sonrisa que volvio loco al chico, mientras que la chica que todavia segua agarrada del chico se le quedaba viendo con una cara asesina fatal

**_CHICO: _**NO pero sie ella no es mi...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Mimi lo interrumpio

**_MIMI: _**Ah por cierto!- volteando a ver a la chica- esta tiene nombre...Mimi, recuerdalo!- y dicho esto se alejo

El chico al escuchar el nombre de la chica se quedo boquiabierto, No, no podia ser, ella no podia ser Mimi, o por lo menos no la que el habia conocido tanto tiempo atras, o si?... de repente se sintio muy confundido, una mezcla de sentimientos se encontraban invadiendolo, y el no sabia como reaccionar, pero por el momento decidio primero desacerse del "vulto" que se habia apoderado de su brazo

**_CHICO: _**JUN! Quien te crees que eres para decirme " mi amor" y tratar asi a las personas- le dijo mientras jalaba su brazo, logrando recuperarlo por fin, parecia enojado, muy pero muy enojado(auch!)

Jun se quedo sorprendida ante las palabra que su "amorcito" habia pronunciado, claro el siempre era frio con ella y siempre la estaba rechazando pero aun asi el nunca le habia hablado tan serio y frio al mismo tiempo.. Sin embargo ella se lleno de valor y lo mas bajo que pudo le respondio

- Tu novia?

**_CHICO: _**Cuantas veces tengo que decirte Jun...TU NO ERES MI NOVIA Y NUNCA LO SERAS!- Al oir esto Jun decidio responderle, esto no se hiba a quedar asi, no señor!

**_JUN: _**Pero Matty Yo soy tu admiradora numero 1 y por lo tanto la unica chica que tiene derecho a ser tu novia..

**_MATT: _**TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI, ademas el que estes obsecionada conmigo no te da derecho a decir que eres mi novia, sabes? no soy un objeto por si no te diste cuenta!- dicho esto se alejo dejando atras a una Jun boquiabierta y si palabras

Mientras seguia caminando hacia el colegio hiba pensando en lo mucho que aquella hermosa chica con la que tuvo la suerte de haberse tropezado. Si es que era la misma Mimi que el conocia, SU Mimi, habia cambiado mucho, no solo en su aspecto fisico, porque ahora estaba mas hermosa que nunca, sino en su forma de ser, el pudo ver que era una persona mas fuerte ahora, solo con ver como se enfrento a Jun le hizo ver que era alguien que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie y que luchaba por lo que queria, cualidades que no poseia anteriormente...Y se dio cuenta que aunque el tiempo habia pasado y ahora ella habia cambiado, el aun sentia aquel sentimiento que siempre habia sentido por ella, aquello que aun no podia describir de que se trataba y que tanto le intrigaba... Al mismo tiempo en la Oficina del director, se encontraba Mimi, quien estaba pensando en aquel chico que conocio esta mañana, y en lo mucho que hubiera deseado que hubiera sido aquel del que ella estaba enamorada desde que lo conocio...Matt..- dijo casi en un suspiro para si misma, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria quien le estaba mostrando unos papeles que aun tenia que llegar..._Estupidos papeles- _Era lo unico que pensaba mientras llenaba la gran pila de documentos que le habias entregado..

* * *

Bueno que tal les parecio el primer capi?..espero que les guste.. y que escribas reviews.. cualquier cosa diganme sin verguenza, tranquis que no me enojo...Y como sea en la historia puse eso de que a Mimi le gusta el Rock, porque en cierto modo me identifico con ella, y ese es mi tipo de musica favorita, veran que en el futuro eso tambien intervendra en otras cosas, y sip, ahora ella es un poquito mas rebelde y alegre(como yop).. ya que por experiencia propia puedo decir que EEUU si te cambia...


End file.
